I can't beliveve my heart
by Music of the wind
Summary: Set before twlight Rosalie doesn't think she can trust her heart because of what happened to her. Can Alice a bear and one seemly selfish act lead to


_**I can't believe my heart**_

_I always thought that men were slime. Every guy I've met has proved me right until tonight. Just when I thought I had it figured that life's a game you cannot win he comes in and changes all the rules. What I've been taught I learned the hard way. Life and love are never just. If you trust you're just one of the fools._

Rosalie was sitting on her bed thinking. She couldn't believe that Emmet had asked her to marry him. Ever since she had been raped she thought all men were pains in her ass. That all changed when she had gone hunting and found Emmet being attacked by a bear. She knew he would die if he remained human. That was when she made a choice that she didn't know would change her life. She brought Emmet to Carlisle and asked him to change him.

Alice came into Rosalie's room and said "Are you ok Rose? You haven't said a word since Emmet woke up and asked to see you. Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

Rosalie sighed and said "Give it a rest Alice. I'm not telling you anything about what's wrong. Nothing is bugging me except a certain annoying pixie."

Alice nodded and said "I can always ask Edward what's wrong with you."

Rosalie snapped "Why don't you do that then? I'm not going to tell you anything. Emmet just asked me a question and I'm not sure how to answer it."

Alice sighed and said "Rose its ok that you love him. I know you've been though a lot but you shouldn't let it stop your heart from finding true love."

Rosalie started dry sobbing into her hands. In between sobs she said "I can't Alice don't you get it? I can't love him!"

Alice sighed and said "You saved his life Rose. I've never seen you fight so hard with Carlisle in all the years I've known you. Sometimes the rules can change Rose listen to your heart I'm sure that it'll tell you that it's safe to love Emmet."

_If life is worth the disappointment I haven't seen one reason yet. Until I met the boy who smiles for free. Now I can't believe my heart is saying don't resist him, that I've been on my guard too long. I can't believe my heart surrendered when I kissed him, told me all I thought I knew sad but true is wrong._

A few hours later Rosalie went to check on Emmet. When she saw him her heart screamed **"Don't just stand there you love him!"**

At the sound of her voice Emmet moaned quietly and said "Thanks for saving my life. You were very brave. I love you Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed and gently said "Shh. Don't strain yourself please get some rest. I'll still be here in the morning."

Rosalie didn't know what she was thinking she leaned over and gave Emmet a soft kiss. After she kissed him she didn't know what to think. She ran out of the room. When she was in her room she sat down and thought **"Emmet didn't try anything. He wasn't being a pervert or flirting with me. He was just being nice and friendly. Maybe Alice was right."**

In the morning Rosalie went to go see Emmet again. Emmet said "Rosalie have you thought about what I asked you?"

Rosalie sighed and said "Yes Emmet, I have thought about it a lot and I do love you."

Emmet smiled and said "I love you to Rosalie but will you marry me?"

Rosalie sighed and said "Yes Emmet I love you so much."

_Upon this earth there's no one like him. He sees the girl I long to be. He makes even me believe in me. I can't believe my heart has torn down all my fences. It's made me see that he's the prize. It's shown me that all I want and more is right before your eyes. I can't believe my heart could be so wise._

A few days later Emmet and Rosalie were married. Rosalie couldn't believe that she was with someone as great as Emmet. The fences that she'd built around her heart had finally been torn down. She could see that Alice had been right Emmet had everything her heart had everything her heart had ever wanted.

Later that night Rosalie hugged Alice and said "Thank you for showing me that my heart was wise when it came to loving Emmet. He sees the person that I want to be. He sees me as the brave girl I was before Carlisle turned me into a vampire and I was bruised and broken. I love you little sister."

Alice sighed and said "Can I have a dance with my brother-in law? I'm so happy for you Rosalie no one deserves love more than you."


End file.
